Rob Van Dam
Robert Alex "Rob" Szatkowski (nacido el 18 de Diciembre de 1970), mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Rob Van Dam (frecuentemente abreviado como RVD), es un luchador profesional Americano y ocasionalmente actor. El es mejor conocido por sus apariciones con la Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) a finales de 1990, con la World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment (WWF/E) en la primera mitad de la década de 2000, y con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) a principios del 2010. Van Dam ha ganado 21 campeonatos totales (incluyendo ser tres veces campeón del mundo) y es el único luchador en la historia que ha celebrado el WWE Championship, el ECW World Championship, y el TNA World Heavyweight Championship (incluyendo la celebración de los títulos de la WWE y ECW simultáneamente dentro de la WWE). Van Dam fue también ganador del 2006 Money in the Bank, un WWE Triple Crown Champion, y un WWE Grand Slam Champion. Tras el final de la racha ganadora de The Undertaker en Wrestlemania 2014, el récord de Van Dam de 4-0 es ahora la racha ganadora más larga de Wrestlemania. Van Dam ganó su popularidad principal por 1998, cuando ganó el ECW World Television Championship, que ocupó durante un total de 700 días. Entre ECW, WWF/WWE, y TNA, Van Dam encabezó importantes eventos de pago por visión en tres décadas entre los años 1990 y 2010, cerrando el evento anual más importante de la ECW llamado November to Remember en el 1998. Van Dam tambien ha sido cinco veces world tag team champion (dos ECW, dos WWE World Tag Team, y un WWE Tag Team). El ha sido seis veces WWE Intercontinental Champion y tambien ha sido el campeón final del WWE Hardcore Championship y el último WWE European Champion, unificando ambos títulos con su Intercontinental Championship. El tambien fue un anterior TNA X Division Champion. En 2002, Van Dam fue clasificado como el luchador número uno en el mundo por Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Fue votado como "Most Popular Wrestler" (Luchador Más Popular) por los lectores de la revista en el 2001 y nuevamente en el 2002. WWE lo ha nombrado la mejor estrella de la historia de ECW. Fondo . Carrera como luchador profesional . Otra media . 'Filmografía' *1995: Superfights - como un Mercenario *1997: Blood Moon - como Dutch *1999: City Guys - como El mismo (1 episodio, El Trainmania IV) *2000: 18 Wheels of Justice - como Robert Laramie (1 episodio, Outside Chance) *2000: The X-Files - como oponente de Burts (1 episodio, Fight Club) *2000: V.I.P. - como Mjr Talbot (1 episodio, Survi-Val) *2001: Spy TV - como Various (1 episodio) *2001: Ultimate Revenge - como El mismo (2 episodios) *2002: Black Mask 2: City of Masks como The Claw *2002: The Backyard - como El mismo (cameo) *2005: One Of A Kind - como El mismo *2008: Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling - como El mismo (1 episodio, Train with the Pros) *2009: Sketch Of Life - como El mismo *2009: Bloodstained Memoirs - com El mismo *2010: Wrong Side of Town como Bobby Kalinowsky *2010: Family Feud - como El mismo (5 episodios) *2012: Olympic Trials With Kurt Angle - como El mismo (Funny or Die corto) *2015: 3 Headed Shark Attack *2016: Nine Legends *2016: Sniper: Special Ops como Vasquez *2016: Traveling the Stars: Action Bronson and Friends Watch ‘Ancient Aliens’ - como El mismo (1 episodio, Alien Devastation) 'Actuación de voces' . 'RVD–TV' . 'RVD Radio' . Vida personal Szatkowski ha estado casado con su esposa Sonia desde el 6 de Septiembre de 1998, la pareja se separó en Diciembre de 2015. En Julio de 2016, Sonia llega al divorcio con Szatkowski, el divorcio aún está pendiente. A partir de 2016, Szatkowski está saliendo actualmente con la luchadora profesional Katie Forbes a la que conoció en Abril de 2016 en una convención de lucha libre."Ex-Estrella de la WWE Rob Van Dam: Dammmm Y Su Nueva Novia Hot" (Inglés). TMZ.com. Liberado el 10 de Julio de 2016. Szatkowski es de ascendencia Polaca. En 2011, actuó de pie en el Jon Lovitz Comedy Club. 'Entrenamiento' . 'Arresto de 2006' . En lucha *'Movimientos finales' ** *'Movimientos de firma' ** *'Managers' ** *'Apodos' ** Campeonatos y logros * Leer más */Peleas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:ECW Categoría:WWE Categoría:ECW World Tag Team Championship Categoría:ECW World Television Championship Categoría:Campeón de la Triple Corona de la ECW